


Gay Porno Heaven

by Laylah



Series: Blue-Collar AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Safer Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basch's roommate is leaning against the counter and Basch is leaning against <i>him</i>, and the reason Vaan hasn't heard them talking is that they're using their mouths for other things entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Porno Heaven

They've just made it back to Basch's room and things are about to get good, his shirt on the floor somewhere and his hands in the back pockets of Vaan's jeans, when the TV shuts off in the living room. Basch stops.

"Trouble?" Vaan asks, as quiet as he can.

Basch shakes his head. "Probably not." He lets go, though, and takes a step back. "Noah?" he calls.

"Were you watching that?" a man's voice answers, a little smoother than Basch's but the same depth, the same kind of tone.

Basch grins. "Just a minute," he says to Vaan, and turns for the door before raising his voice again. "I thought you were going to be working late tonight."

"So did I," the other guy, Noah, answers. He says something after that but Vaan doesn't catch it, and Basch's answer is too quiet to really carry, either.

Hell. Vaan had been looking forward to this all week, and now Basch's roommate -- brother? didn't he say at some point that he lived with his brother? -- is home, and that'd make hooking up just weird. Wouldn't it?

Vaan runs a hand through his hair -- okay, there's probably no fixing it after having a hard hat on all day, but he can hope, right? At least he's pretty sure that Basch's roommate-maybe-brother knows he's queer, so there won't be any weirdness with making up excuses for what Vaan's doing there. He wanders back down the hall to find them and introduce himself.

And then he gets to the kitchen. And stops.

Basch's roommate is leaning against the counter and Basch is leaning against _him_, and the reason Vaan hasn't heard them talking is that they're using their mouths for other things entirely. Vaan thinks he might have known that Noah was a cop -- _go on, finish your beer_, Basch said when Vaan was over last week, _if Noah comes home and I'm giving alcohol to a teenager he'll give me shit for weeks about how he should bust me_ \-- but knowing it is nothing like seeing the evidence, seeing this guy in full cop uniform and still wearing his gun with Basch pressed up against him shirtless and hot. Right now Vaan's pretty sure he's just died and gone to gay porno heaven.

And then Noah pulls back from the kiss and says, "Didn't know you had company."

Basch turns around and Vaan gets one good look at the two of them together, how similar their faces look, and his jaw drops.

"Vaan," Basch says, "I'd like you to meet my brother, Noah." He doesn't let go. "Noah, this is the kid from my crew that I've been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Noah says. He's got one hand hooked in the belt loop at the back of Basch's jeans.

Vaan nods. "Yeah, uh, same here," he says. "Look, if um, if I'm in the way, or anything...." Only he can't quite make himself offer to leave, because if Basch is hot by himself, then Basch-and-his-brother is about ten times hotter, and even if they just let him _watch_ \--

"What do you think?" Basch asks, looking over at Noah. "Is he in the way?"

"Don't think so," Noah says. He looks right at Vaan as he answers, and his expression's hungry. "Hell, I was the one interrupting. What would you be doing with him if I hadn't come home?"

Vaan likes where this is going. "We'd probably fuck," Basch says. "That's how it usually goes, right, Vaan?"

"Yeah," Vaan says. He licks his lips. Might as well go all the way, right? "Been looking forward to getting your cock up my ass all week."

Noah smiles. "Don't let me stop you." He lets go of Basch and gives him a little shove toward Vaan.

"Right," Basch says. "Where were we?"

"Oh, man," Vaan says. "Right about --" Basch's arms slide around him, hands up under his t-shirt. "Yeah, right about there."

Basch smiles, this slow warm smile like he's just gotten something he really, really wanted. "Not quite," he says. "I know we'd made it back to my room."

He leads the way, Vaan stumbling a little as they ease down the hall while Basch is prying him out of his shirt, and somewhere behind them there's Noah, leather creaking from the fancy cop boots and the heavy belt full of gear. By the time they get into Basch's room, Vaan is kicking his boots off and fumbling with the buttons of his jeans so he can shove them down.

"You in a hurry?" Noah asks. Vaan looks back. Noah's leaning against the doorframe, watching him, looking a little smirky and a lot hot.

"No?" Vaan guesses. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Basch stripping out of his jeans, too. It's hard to know where to look.

Noah looks him up and down and Vaan feels his cock getting harder just from that. "You're not used to putting on shows, are you?"

Vaan shakes his head. He realizes he's staring, as Noah strokes his own cock through his uniform, slow and rough.

"Can't blame him for that," Basch says from behind Vaan, sliding strong arms around him and reaching down to play with his cock. "Not everybody has the kind of friends we do."

"Friends?" Vaan asks, twisting to try to look back at Basch. So they do this kind of thing with other people a lot?

"If you're interested," Noah says, "maybe we should bring you with us to a party sometime."

"If you want to," Basch adds. He nuzzles Vaan's shoulder, bites the back of his neck. "If any of this gets too weird, you know, say the word and we'll stop."

Vaan laughs, turning so he can get his arms around Basch, too. "Are you kidding? This is like the hottest thing that's ever happened to me."

Basch smiles, and Vaan leans up to kiss him, to make sure he knows Vaan's serious. It's a nice slow hot kiss, and Basch's hands wander a lot, broad and rough. Vaan moans into the kiss, nips at Basch's tongue, squirms when Basch's hands brush the ticklish spots along his ribs.

"Yeah," he says, without really pulling back, so the words are half swallowed in Basch's mouth. "I want to. Come on. Take me to bed. Show your brother," and he almost says something about being underage, and thinks better of it just in time, "what you've been doing to me."

"That's what you want, is it?" Basch says. he eases Vaan backward, onto the bed, and spreads him out on his back. "You want to be shown off? You want to be watched?"

Vaan moans, spreading his legs, arching his hips up off the bed. "Yeah," he says, "yeah, I want that. Yeah, I -- fuck, yeah, do that," he says, as Basch reaches for the big pump bottle of lube and squeezes some out on his fingers. "Going to slick up my ass real good, yeah? Fuck me in front of your brother?"

"Foul-mouthed little thing," Noah says, as Basch reaches down to start working Vaan open.

"Thought you'd like that," Basch says. His fingers are rough, slow, and he leans down to mouth at Vaan's throat, warm and wet -- and the other guys on-site are probably going to give Vaan crap about having a pushy girlfriend again when they see the marks, but it feels too good for him to really care. He rocks onto Basch's fingers, his cock hard without him touching it at all, and looks over toward the door, where Noah is --

Where Noah is leaning against the doorframe with his uniform still mostly on, just his pants open so he can jerk off while he watches.

"Oh _god_," Vaan says.

Noah smiles. "You look good," he says. "You both look good. You want my brother's cock pretty bad, don't you?"

"Yes," Vaan says immediately. "Yes, I want it, want it so bad. Want it now." He could probably use another minute or two of prep, but he doesn't think he really _needs_ it -- he's pretty relaxed, having a good time, and Basch always uses plenty of lube -- and then Noah pushes off the doorframe and comes over, doing the bastard cop swagger and everything, and Vaan thinks he might just about die.

"Let me do the honors?" Noah says, picking up a condom from the pile on the bedside table.

"Be my guest," Basch says, and Vaan props himself up on one elbow so he can watch as Noah rolls the condom onto Basch's cock with long, smooth strokes.

"So hot," Vaan says. "God."

"Yeah, you like that." Noah hasn't let go yet, and leans down to lick the sweat off Basch's shoulder. Basch arches toward him and he bites, and Basch shudders hard enough for Vaan to feel it. "You'd like it if I fucked him, too, wouldn't you?"

"At the same time?" Vaan asks, and Basch interrupts him with, "_Yes_."

Noah laughs. "You going to last, brother, if you're getting it both ways at once?" Vaan would bet Noah is playing up the brother thing for his sake. He decides he's more than okay with that.

"There's a strap on the table by the lube," Basch says.

"Cheater," Noah says, smiling.

Basch leans back into him, fingers sliding slowly out of Vaan's ass. "Like to see you do better." He reaches for the bedside table again. "Flip over," he tells Vaan. "It's tricky to get all the angles right for three guys. You don't get too many choices for positions."

Vaan grins. "Sounds like you're an expert." He rolls over, gets up on his knees as Basch wraps a leather strap around the base of his cock. Noah starts to unbutton his shirt. "Don't," Vaan says, and Noah raises an eyebrow. "I mean -- can you keep the uniform on?"

"Your friend's a pervert," Noah says. He stops undoing buttons.

"So's my brother," Basch answers.

This can't really be happening. Vaan spreads his knees, gets a good grip on the headboard with both hands, and arches his back. "Come on," he says. "Do it."

Basch gets more lube first, and then gets on the bed behind him, so the springs creak and the mattress dips. The head of his cock is cool and slippery, rubbing against Vaan's asshole.

"Nice and slow," Noah says, and Vaan looks back to see him watching. "Go on."

"Yes, officer," Basch says, smirking a little, and Noah laughs. Vaan might, too, except that then Basch pushes and instead he moans, as Basch's cock spreads him open, thick and hard and slow. One of the twins moans, too, but Vaan isn't sure which one.

It's Noah who reaches for the lube next, though, and then Basch who moans, his hands tightening on Vaan's hips. "Fuck," he says, "yes, yes."

"You miss it?" Noah says. "Me too."

"Yes," Basch says. His voice goes all breathless, and he's rocking just a little, so his cock stays deep in Vaan's ass, and the only thing, the _only_ thing wrong with this is that Vaan can't watch. He'd bet it looks amazing.

"Talk about it?" he says, trying to look back over his shoulder. "I want to know what you're doing."

Basch makes this purring noise that Vaan loves. "My brother's fingering my ass," he says. "Getting me good and slick so he can get his cock in there."

"You want it to be my cock, don't you?" Noah says. "You're hungry for it."

"Yeah," Basch says, and rocks his hips a little more, so Vaan can really feel it. "Feels good. You get your cock in so much deeper."

"I bet he does," Vaan says. "Nice big cock, like yours." He reaches down, gets a hand on his own. "You're going to get fucked just like I am, aren't you?" He needs to be jerking off right now or he thinks he'll _die_, but he tries to go slow, because this is way too hot to finish fast.

"That's right," Noah says. "Going to fuck my brother while he fucks you." He laughs. "Lucky bastard."

"Promise I'll make it up to you," Basch says breathlessly, "any time you want me to, ah, god, yeah, do that."

"This? Right here?" Whatever Noah's doing makes Basch shudder, and Vaan moans. "You want my cock right here?" _Vaan_ wants Noah's cock right there, with the way it makes Basch moan. "What do you say?"

"Now," Basch says, "now, you obnoxious, pushy son of a -- fuck, Noah, yes."

Noah laughs. "Close enough."

Basch goes still, and Vaan tries to look back again -- he sees Noah's hand flat across Basch's chest, feels the mattress creak again as Noah shifts his weight, and then Basch trembles, moaning, and Noah growls back.

"Oh god," Vaan says. "Oh god. You're doing it, aren't you? Tell me how it feels. Please."

"So good," Noah says. "So tight. My brother's ass is so fucking tight."

"God, and you fill me up so good." Basch's hands slide over Vaan's skin, and he rocks forward like Noah's thrusts are pushing him. "Fuck. Between you, like this -- god, I'd be coming right now if I could."

Vaan moans, and strokes his cock a little harder. He'd forgotten about that, the strap tying off Basch's cock to keep him hard. "You want to get off?" he says.

"I want to keep going," Basch answers. He leans forward just a little, slides his hand around to take hold of Vaan's cock. "You? Getting close?"

"Yeah," Vaan says, "god, yeah."

"Course he is," Noah says. "As hot as this is, as good as you are. Go ahead, Vaan. Let my brother make you come."

"Fuck," Vaan says. "If I do, can I -- ah, yes, yes," Basch's strokes rough and firm, "if I do, can I watch you guys finish?"

Basch laughs. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, sure. We'll let you up, so you can watch me ride Noah's cock."

Vaan shivers, bucking against Basch's hand, making little whimpering pleading noises that he can't even manage to feel embarrassed about. Basch's hands are on his cock and his hip, which means that's Noah's hand sliding down his back, palm against his tailbone, thumb easing into the crack of his ass to rub at his asshole and he doesn't _think_ Noah's going to try to get his fingers in there with Basch's cock -- doesn't think anything else would _fit_, with Basch splitting him open like this -- but the idea is so fucking hot he can't stand it, and he practically bends double, trying to catch most of the mess in his hand as he comes.

"Yeah," Noah says, "yeah, god _damn_," and it feels like he's thrusting harder, from the way that Basch keeps pushing into Vaan, almost too much now, rough and half-sore.

"Come on," Vaan says. "Let me up now."

Noah laughs. "Right, You want your show, don't you?" He takes his hand off Vaan's ass. "Pull back."

Basch eases back, pulling out, and Vaan turns around, sinking onto the mattress -- and Basch just keeps sitting back, his knees planted on either side of Noah's until he's sitting in Noah's lap, his head tilted back, and he moans like it's the best thing that's ever happened to him. "Noah," he says, "yes, god, yes," and his hands are shaking when he pulls off the condom to stroke his cock.

"Yes," Noah says, "Basch, fuck, don't stop, like that." He pushes Basch's hand away, replacing it with his own. They look fucking amazing, Basch in Noah's lap, Noah's hands on Basch's cock and his chest -- grabbing hold of one of Basch's nipples and twisting, so Basch makes that wonderful purr again and shudders. "Close," Noah says breathlessly, "getting close, Basch, god."

"Okay," Basch says, and reaches down, unsnaps the strap around his cock. He looks at Vaan -- his eyes glazed, his lips parted, flushed and panting -- and says, "You want to help me finish?"

"Oh god," Vaan says. "Yeah. I. Yeah." He leans forward, gets down on his elbows and knees, stretches out to take Basch's cock in his mouth. It tastes like rubber, but he doesn't care -- he doesn't think this is going to take long, so he just sucks it wet and sloppy, moving with the steady rocking of Basch taking Noah's cock up his ass -- and then Noah's cursing, like he can barely get the breath for it, and Basch moans, hands skating through Vaan's hair and not quite clenching -- and then he comes in Vaan's mouth, cock pulsing, and Vaan does his best to swallow it all.

Still, when he sits up, he's wiping his mouth, where a little of Basch's come has spilled down his chin. Basch looks...not quite nervous, he doesn't think, but maybe expectant. Waiting for a reaction. Vaan grins. "That was awesome."

Basch smiles back, and Noah laughs. "It was." Noah slaps Basch's thigh affectionately. "Now get up. You're heavy."

The look on Basch's face turns mischievous, and he slumps backward, dead weight against Noah's chest. Noah makes an outraged noise and pushes, and Vaan has to roll out of the way as Noah heaves Basch out of his lap and then collapses on top of him. They wrestle, growling, and for a second Vaan misses Reks really bad -- and then Basch and Noah are kissing, which makes Vaan feel really funny about thinking of Reks.

It's Basch who remembers he's there, looks up at him, but it's Noah who reaches out to pull him down with them, to lick the taste of Basch's come from his tongue. Vaan hums, leans into the kiss, squirms closer and crawls over Basch to wiggle into the spot between them. It's kind of hard to imagine anything that could top this.

Well. Maybe he can think of one thing.

"So," he says, and grins at them both. "What were you saying earlier about a party?"


End file.
